This Old Coffee Shop -Romione Fanfiction
by HogwartsDwarfKat
Summary: Ron finds out a thing or two about Hermione that almost no one knows...and maybe along the way finds out something about himself too. xxx Romione One Shot xxx


Romione One Shot; This Old Coffee Shop

_By HogwartsDwarfKat_

**A/**_**N- I borrowed a sond in this it's called **"F_alling_ in Love at a Coffee Shop"_ _**by **Landon Pigg. **The song inspired this and I love the song so yeah... Here's a video link or you could just YouTube it - **_watch?v=ubYaxfzzLTE_** so yeah...R&R!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the things I own!**_

Despite contrary belief, Ron Weasley was quite observant when it came to his friends. He very well knew that his best friend, Harry, was in love with his baby sister, Ginny. Ron would actually love it if Harry and Ginny got together. Honestly whenever he mentioned anything regarding hating whoever dated her was for two reasons only. The first, and most obvious, was because it was true –it was the principle of the matter, they dated his sister therefore he has to. The second, and most important, was to make sure Harry took care of her –not that he wouldn't but Ron still felt it was a necessary precaution.

Hermione was different from Harry though, more difficult to get a gauge on. Just when Ron would think he had a chance to be with her they'd end up having a row or she would become interested in someone. Ron was tired of it and when Ginny told him that she snogged Victor Krum he decided to do something rash and catastrophically risky. Ron decided to make Hermione jealous by dating Lavender Brown.

However disregarding the baffling inner workings of Hermione`s mind when it came to boys, he did notice something that no one else –not even Harry- did. Every Hogsmeade trip since the beginning of forth year Hermione would disappear for a short while then comeback without anybody –bar himself that is- noticing. Ron always wondered where she went so he decided to barrow Harry`s invisibility cloak –telling him it was to escape Lavender should need be- and follow her.

* * *

Hermione had been spending the Hogsmeade trip with Harry as she always did. It was almost always the same routine so she know just when she could sneak away to go to her favorite place in Hogsmeade. Said favorite place was a music café called Coffee Tunes; only a few students went there and when they did it was to either to preform or listen to others while working on something non-school related or read. The first few times Hermione went she never sang but sat back and listened but one day she finally gathered her Gryffindor courage and was just upset enough to reveal the remarkable voice of hers that she kept hidden while at school.

Hermione never brought anyone to Coffee Tunes; it was even more of a sanctuary for her than the library. It was a place she felt comfortable and knew she could be the side of herself that defied all expectations of her peers. She was able to play her guitar there and sing covers or her own songs, and such freedom felt amazing to her.

She found Coffee Tunes one day at the end of third year when Remus confiscated had the Marauders Map and Harry therefore couldn't go anymore that year and Ron had a Saturday detention. Normally she wouldn't have gone alone but she was upset over the whole Scabbers incident and needed some alone time to think. As she stumbled along parts of Hogsmeade she had yet to visit and saw the café and decided a coffee was just what she needed. Hermione loved the vibes she received there and the kinds of music played; so she just kept coming back.

It was now Hermione`s sixth year and she was in such distress over Ron and Lavender that as soon as Harry and her went into Zonkos she quickly snuck away needing to vent out her feelings through music. As she walked she thought about what to play until she finally decided upon the perfect song never once getting the feeling someone was following her.

* * *

As Ron followed Hermione out of Zonkos he realized they weren't heading to anywhere they've went together before. When they arrived at their apparent destination he saw the building was called 'Coffee Tunes.' _Odd name,_ Ron thought, _wonder why Miones's here._ He quickly followed Hermione inside and heard a strange conversation go on between Hermione and a brown haired woman with a name tag that read Fran.

"Oh hey Hermione, wasn't sure you'd come today," Fran said.

"Course I'd come, just like every week," Hermione told her.

_So this is where she disappears to,_ Ron thought.

Fran laughed and asked, "You gonna preform today? Haven't heard you in a while."

_What? Preform?_ Ron questioned in his mind.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that just been in a funk I guess but I'm hoping this new song will get me out."

"Well the stage is open if you want."

"Thanks Fran," Hermione said then walked off to a slightly raised area with some strange vertical object and a stool on it.

_A phicromone, I thing dad called it…or was it a microphone?_

Hermione sat on the stool a started rummaging through her bag for something and pulled out something small enough to fit in her palm only for her to enlarge it to reveal it was a guitar. Once she had her bag and guitar situated she started to speak, "So I'm gonna play you all a new song I wrote, it's called 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' and it's dedicated to a certain redheaded friend of mine."

* * *

Hermione started strumming her guitar and sing.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_ Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_ I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_ I want to come too"_

As she played Hermione thought of all the time she spent with Ron. Thought about all the times he did something completely stupid and dangerous but she would go too because she had to make sure he'd be alright. Until recently she had no idea why she wanted to keep him safe being that whatever he got himself into was usually his fault; but seeing him with Lavender made her realize.

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_ Through all of the shadowy corners of me"_

Hermione thought about how despite Ron being a complete dolt sometimes he was also the one who understood her the best. He knew just how to make her smile and laugh…or just how to break her heart and leave her crying.

"_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_ I love so much_

_ All of the while I never knew_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_ Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you._

_ I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_ Now I'm shining too"_

Hermione thought about all the times Ron told her about his hopes and dreams. The way his eyes would shine when they would be in the stands at a quidditch match telling her that's what he wanted to do. That he wanted to be a keeper, the one who protected the goals; where even if his team couldn't score he was at least blocking all the shots. Telling her that someday he wanted to be remembered for not just what his brothers did or being Harry`s best friend, but for something he did.

"_Because oh because_

_I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone"_

She thought about that even when she was with someone else she wished they were Ron. That she'd give up all her knowledge and books if she ever had to choose between them and knowing Ron. That he was the only one that she truly wanted.

"_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop_

_I love so much_

_All of the while, I never knew"_

Hermione thought about why she came to Coffee Tunes every week. She thought about the only person she ever considered bringing here.

"_All of the while, all of the while,_

_It was you."_

It was Ron.

Her true love.

_Her _Ron.

* * *

When Hermione finished playing Ron knew the truth. He also knew exactly what he had to do. He had to break up with Lavender.

Breakup with her because he loved someone else and it was Hermione.

His true love.

_His _Hermione.

THE END


End file.
